


Artificial(sun)light

by rainmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit sad, Boys In Love, Light Angst, M/M, a bit sweet, an awkward metaphor about artificial light and sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmaster/pseuds/rainmaster
Summary: Right before their 7th year at Hogwarts, Dean has to say goodbye to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Artificial(sun)light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something about how Dean might have told Seamus he's not coming to Hogwarts with him before their final year. I have a lot of feelings about these boys, okay?
> 
> Enjoy!

November was already breathing cold air upon August. Rain and mist clouded the streets of London. Dean was sitting on his desk in his room and pretending that the yellow light from the lamp was actually sunlight. In his hands he was holding a thick book. Into the leather cover were embedded the words _the Book of Spells_. Dean had bought the book used and time had scattered its marks on the leather, had made the pages yellow.

A small pop sounded near the bedroom door. Dean snapped his eyes immediately from _the Book of Spells_ towards the closed door. The sound had not been caused by his mother knocking on the door, but rather by Seamus apparating straight into his room.

“Seamus,” Dean sighed. Seamus was standing in front of the door, relaxed in his black jeans and brown cardigan. A weary smile was on his lips, it was a smile that Dean had seen on every other wizard and witch he had met during the summer. It was a smile that said _everything’s going to hell, but hey, I’m still alive!_

“What, you’re just going to sit there on your ass?” Seamus laughed when Dean didn’t stand up. Dean snorted and then walked to hug Seamus, who had already spread his hands.

“Thank you for coming”, Dean muttered, lips touching the other boy’s ear.

“Of course,” Seamus answered and pulled back just enough so that he could see Dean’s eyes. “I have to come and see my boyfriend every now and then.”

Seamus pressed his lips against Dean’s. It was a quick kiss, more like a suggestion for Dean to relax, because of course Seamus could see how tense he was. Tense like a violin string.

“What did you wanna talk about?” Seamus asked after he had sat down on the bead. Dean was still standing beside it, nervously biting down on his nails.

“You’ve probably heard that the Ministry wants every muggleborn to make a statement about their family history.”

“Yeah, that’s like all the Daily Prophet talks about,” Seamus huffed. “What about it? You’re half-blood.”

“But I can’t prove it, can I!” Dean burst out and sank on the bed next to Seamus. “Dad left my mum before I was born and never told her whether he was a wizard or not. And now he’s six feet under, so the evidence really isn’t that easy to gather.”

Seamus massaged slow circles to his boyfriends back. He did not like the direction the conversation was taking, but he didn’t have the heart to say it out loud. He felt Dean’s back expand as he drew a deep breath.

“I can’t come to Hogwarts this year,” Dean finally whispered. Something cold was pressing down on Seamus’ chest, making it hard to breath.

“That’s not funny,” he said even though he new the other was telling the truth.

“I wish it was,” Dean answered and pressed closer to Seamus. “But it isn’t. I’ve already packed and begged my mum to take the rest of the family for a long holiday. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Where?”

“Don’t know. Somewhere, to a forest maybe. It has been a long time since I’ve last been properly camping,” Dean said and tried to laugh. 

But there was no room for laughter in the dark atmosphere of the room. The boys sat side by side, holding each other with no intention to let go. Minutes became hours, cheeks became wet with tears, of sloppy kisses. Somewhere, amidst the quiet moments, echoed promises about love and tomorrow. About shared tomorrow.

“Don’t you dare die before we see each other again,” Seamus said when at last he was standing before the closed bedroom door, ready to disapparate. Dean was holding his hand, smoothing a thumb against its back.

“Give the Death Eaters hell in Hogwarts,” Dean said back and pressed one last kiss on Seamus’ lips. Seamus turned on his heels and was gone with the sound of a familiar pop.

The yellow light of the lamp had never seemed less like sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, drop a kudo or a comment if you feel like it :)


End file.
